Double Trouble
by DEMONOFTHESTARLIGHT
Summary: Twin boys and Rogue......duh!


My muse inspired this story so if you have a problem with it yell at her not me. All the familiar characters belong to Marvel and along the way you might find a few new ones from my co-writers that I asked permission from to borrow their characters. Raphael Castanea is mine and so is Michelangelo Castanea who are twin brothers with different powers. Kendra is mine as well she is from the story "The days are gone" which I am currently working on as well. This is going to be a mix of movieverse and comicverse but I'll tell ya if anything changes where it fits in one or the other. Please R&R.  
  
Two boys were born in a hospital in Manchester where they grew up to be young boys who were always understanding each others thoughts and had no friends other than each other. Then they hit their teenage years and were dark and broody and had no friends. Their parents didn't care as long as they were home by dawn they could do as they please. The parents were high dollar lawyers who worked late at the office and believed in open marriages. This did not help when the boys came in and saw their parents with someone new each night and sometimes they caught them all together. The boys did not believe in relationships and they stayed so close that not even the school could separate them. In the third grade the boys had been placed in classes on the other side of the campus from each other. So that was their way of separating the boys, but unfortunately they did not think the boys were smart enough to figure this out. What they did was to go to each others room and not tell which was which till the school sent them both to class together. Ever since then the boys were inseparable and none of the other boys bothered them. Unfortunately for the girls they found their broodiness appealing and went after them with a vengeance. The boys secluded themselves and tried to shrug the girls off but that made the girls try all the harder. When the boys were young they looked exactly alike in every way and as they got older the differences in them were very slight and hardly noticeable. Unless you watched them really hard you would never know they were two different people and not two people running on one brain wave. All of this was noticed by a young teacher who had just transferred to the school. She had bright red hair and incredibly blue eyes and an Asian profile and body structure. Miss Michton was a very well liked teacher and had no trouble controlling her students. All of the other teachers asked her what her secret was and she said "Give them time and they will learn." The boys were the only ones who did not care who or what Miss Michton did as long as they did not have to do anything but sit quietly and stare at the board or do their work. Miss Michton started to notice the change in the boys when they started to go places they normally wouldn't be caught near and started doing things that seemed impossible for normal people to do. They started to lift things without even touching them and it seemed that every time Michelangelo would touch something other than his brother it would whither and die (particularly plants were affected). Miss Michton, being a mutant herself, called the Xavier Institute for Special Children and talked to the professor and he said he would send Rogue over to help since it seemed that the boys and her shared the same powers. Rogue was 16 to the boys 17 and was in the same grade with them, so Xavier decided to place her in the school as an exchange student. He also gave her orders to blend in and not to touch anyone with her skin in case she was found out to be a mutant. So Rogue moved in with Miss Michton and, having her license, was able to drive her new four wheel drive jeep to school and no one knew she lived with her teacher except for the school. The first day of school Rogue decided to go in and make a small splash among her new fellow students. So when she showed up at school she wore a floor length black leather trench coat over a pair of fishnet hose with a mini skirt and a tube top with a see-through over top and the mandatory pair of elbow length leather gloves. Needless to say she made a splash amongst the whole school population with that outfit and also with the attitude she exuded of complete confidence. The school had no dress code so they could not do anything to the outfit "Marie" was wearing. During her first half of her first class she was in the office registering for school. Then, as usual, they took her into her first period class when the teacher was in the middle of explaining Algebra II equations on the board. All of the class looked up except for the two boys in the back and the introductions began when the teacher told them "Okay class we have a new student,umm, Marie LeBeau all the way from Mississippi has decided to join our school. Now everyone stand and say your name and something about yourself." The list of people went on and on until it reached Raphael who just said here and sat down and his brother said the same thing and sat down without another word. Marie looked at them wordlessly and then went to sit in the only vacant chair in the room, which, incidently, was by the two boys. Marie looked at them out of the corner of her eye and caught Michelangelo's glance in her direction although he screened it well with a lazy look around the room. "So what's your name petite?" Came a lazy drawl from her other side. Rogue turned bored eyes to clash with a pair of bright green eyes that were attached to a very familiar face. "Hello Remy, what a nice surprise although I coulda sworn you was out of school by now sugah." 


End file.
